


It's All in a Name

by Leporis, MrChinnery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leporis/pseuds/Leporis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrChinnery/pseuds/MrChinnery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：这个世界里你灵魂伴侣的名字写在你身体上，Mycroft和Gregory从来没有想过他们能找到一个共度一生的人。当Greg被袭击之后，一切都变了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrChinnery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrChinnery/gifts).
  * A translation of [It's All in a Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658673) by [MrChinnery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrChinnery/pseuds/MrChinnery). 



Summary: 这个世界里你灵魂伴侣的名字写在你身体上，Mycroft和Gregory从来没有想过他们能找到一个共度一生的人。当greg被袭击之后，一切都变了。  
Chapter text

当Gregory Lestrade 9岁的时候，他妈妈告诉他，当他10岁的时候，他灵魂伴侣的名字会出现在他身体上，同样他的灵魂伴侣也是一样。  
他都等不及自己下一个生日。然后就开始搜寻他的灵魂伴侣。（他太天真了还不知道这个世界上有一半人永远也没能找到自己的灵魂伴侣，即使他的父母是比较幸运的那一半。）  
他10岁生日那天一醒来，他就跑进卫生间对着镜子找名字。这没有花多长时间。在他右侧面的胯骨上有着一个名字‘Mycroft’。从头到尾只有两英寸。手写体纤细而高贵。他想这是个奇怪的名字，但他不在乎，它是独一无二的。  
他决定不让任何人看见它（除了他的父母）。这个特殊的名字只有他能看见。  
他长大之后，才知道隐藏名字或等待寻找灵魂伴侣都是毫无意义的，他长大成人。23岁警校毕业，26岁和一个好女孩结婚。31岁的时候对方遇见自己的灵魂伴侣而离婚。38岁升职到苏格兰场，成为一名探长。39岁遇上一个聪明绝顶的瘾君子叫做sherlock。  
*************************************  
当Mycroft Holmes9岁那年，她妈妈告诉他当他10岁的时候，一个名字会出现。作为一个早慧的小孩，他已经知道了，当仍然想从她那里听到这件事。他父母不是灵魂伴侣，但他们很幸福。Mycroft知道自己找到灵魂伴侣的可能性很小。  
在他10岁生日那天，他看着房间里的镜子找到了它。写在他左边锁骨上的名字是‘Gregory’。这个普通的名字写的有些凌乱，厚重的字体从头到尾只有一英寸半。Mycroft叹了口气。‘Gregory’这个名字实在太普通了，一点都不特殊。  
他对这个现象做了研究以防sherlock10岁的时候有疑问。他发现当找到灵魂伴侣的时候能立刻认出。因为很多人名字是一样的，所以当你遇见那个对的‘James’或者‘ashlyn’之类的时候，身体上的名字会微微变绿而且有轻微的刺痛感。这个细节让你能更加轻松地知道你找到命中注定的那个人。  
Sherlock10岁的时候，Mycroft18岁。他确保自己的弟弟10岁生日的时候他在家里。Mycroft那天刚醒，Sherlock就冲进他的房间说自己找不到名字，他没有灵魂伴侣。Mycroft让他冷静下来，帮他找到名字。在他背后右边的肩胛骨上，名字是“John”。就像Mycroft的灵魂伴侣的名字一样的普通。  
很快Mycroft离开去了伦敦。他很快地在政府中升迁。在他30岁的时候得到了他想要的职位。33岁时他的弟弟（25岁）偶然碰见在犯罪现场嗑药磕多了，而负责现场的的是新升职的探长Gregory Lestrade。  
*************************************  
Greg站在犯罪现场的门前，看着Sherlock在现场周围走来走去。  
Greg在发现这是密室谋杀之后喊他进来。门和窗都是从里面反锁的，而且没有其他的出口。  
Sherlock突然停下脚步，和Greg一起透过锁眼凝视着房间。他走向Greg，站在他面前。低声对他说。  
“Lestrade ，杀人犯还在这里。壁炉墙上有一个活动门，从书架上取走一本书就能向左边打开它。我还不知道是哪本书，不过这个活动门也能从内部打开。妻子在发现丈夫出轨之后杀了他。她能看见我们但听不见我们说话。基于落下的血滴，她仍然带着杀人凶器。  
Greg确保自己不去看Sherlock暗示的墙上的洞。  
“然后我们做什么，Sherlock？”  
“像平常一样，她要是认为我们走了，她就会离开自己的藏身之处，你就能逮捕她。这几率大约是六成，Graham。”  
Greg叹了口气。“你知道我名字是Greg。”他深呼吸接着说。“我会跟着你去尸体那边，然后你就可以滔滔不绝地说话就像一直那样。”  
Sherlock在Greg说话的时候暂停，用一种‘很有趣’的方式看着Greg让Greg觉得不舒服。  
片刻之后，Sherlock迅速转身，高视阔步地走向尸体，Greg紧随其后。Sherlock和往常一样说了一路，但Greg并没有认真听。他假装自己漠不关心。在Sherlock说完之后，Greg回到他的队伍里，站在一边。  
“好的，大家，收队了。让法医把尸体收走，打包证据。”  
然后Greg的一天就走向了地狱。  
显然这个女人被什么东西吓到了从藏身之处跑出来冲向门逃跑，所有人都被从墙里钻出的女人吓住了，Greg在她逃走之前抓住她。不幸的是，她手里抓着一把刀捅进他的肚子里。  
看见他们的boss到底足够让所有人从呆住的状态惊醒做出反应。一小部分人抓住那个女人，而其他人冲向躺在地上的Greg，Sherlock在他身边。  
Sherlock撕开探长的衬衣查看伤口，当他看见的时候他一愣。写在年长者胯骨上的是他哥哥的名字。他很快恢复过来，压在伤口上止血。如果这个男人确实是他哥哥的灵魂伴侣，Sherlock就更不能让他死了。  
幸运的是，救护车很快就到了现场，很快将Greg送往医院。Greg最后的意识是他的灵魂伴侣还不认识他也不知道他发生了什么。  
*************************************  
Mycroft第一次听说Gregory Lestrade以及他和Sherlock的合作的时候，他的心中有一种希望这就是他的Gregory。他立刻把这种感觉压下去避免分心。引起他关注这件事有点奇怪。因为这个Gregory只有百万分之一的可能性是他的灵魂伴侣。  
他从来没有见过这个人，只是关注着和Sherlock的合作。  
他知道遇刺这件事是在Lestrade被送进医院的15分钟之后，Anthea走进来通知他。因为Sherlock没事，Mycroft将这件事抛在脑后不让自己分心。Anthea还没来得及通报，Sherlock就冲了进来。  
“是的，弟弟，我听说探长的事了。我保证他没——”  
“Mycroft你需要去医院见他。现在就去。”  
Mycroft很困惑。为什么他弟弟这么着急。他不会允许自己不了解状况，但因为是Sherlock，他重新看待，更加轻柔地对待这件事。  
“他被刺伤之后，我看见他身体上有个名字。你的名字。你的签名。而且我知道你锁骨上写着‘Gregory’。”  
Mycroft震惊地坐着。试图整理信息。真的吗？他盯着Sherlock。他们两个都没有期望过找到自己的灵魂伴侣，他们把自己的希望藏在思维宫殿的最深处。幸运的是，Sherlock已经整理好了所有的信息，走向Mycroft的桌子，把他从椅子上拉起来，拖出房间。Mycroft只是麻木的跟着。  
他回过神来的时候，他们坐在他的车里，他的司机带着他们驶向医院，这一刻他想起来发生了什么：他的灵魂伴侣被刺伤了。他的灵魂伴侣可能会死。他的眼睛希望渺茫地看着Sherlock。  
“在我找你之前，我已经确保他到医院。他在急救室，医生说虽然伤口看起来很糟糕，但是他会没事。放松Mycroft。会没事的。”  
Mycroft感觉自己不会再震惊了。事实是他的灵魂伴侣被刺伤了，而Sherlock对他显示出了温柔。他以为在他们年轻的时候就分道扬镳之后他弟弟就不会对他展现出温柔纤细的一面。  
“我厌恶你参与我的生活，你的傲慢和你其他什么的，我知道这不是一个继续争吵的时候。我仍然……关心你，我也不喜欢看见你的幸福在触手可及的地方被毁掉。当你的生活被他占据之后，你就不会来烦我了。”  
Mycroft甚至没法处理这些话。太多的感情在他的大脑里超负荷运转。如果给他起外号‘The Ice Man’的同事（如果他们真的这么被认为）现在看见他，他们肯定觉得他吃错药了。Mycroft感受不到很多情感，事实上，他感觉自己像金鱼一样在水中，这样他就可以专心地工作了。今天发生的一切让他思维奔溃。振作起来，Gregory需要你振作起来。Mycroft闭上眼睛，深呼吸。当他睁开眼睛，他感觉比之前冷静多了。  
当他到达医院，车都没停稳Mycroft就从车上跳下来，站在前台前。  
那个女人还没说话，Mycroft就举起手来阻止了她可能说的废话。  
“Gregory Lestrade探长现在状况怎么样？”  
护士因Mycroft的咄咄逼人而向后坐了一点。“很抱歉，你是探长的家属吗？”  
解释他与Gregory的的关系会花很多时间，他拿出手机发送了一条简短的短信。很快前台的电话响了。在一段简短的谈话之后，前台回答Yes sir. Of course sir.”她抬头看向Mycroft，抓紧前台的的椅子。  
“探长还在急救室。医生说他内部他内部大出血，所以他还会在急救室待一个小时。当他被转移到康复室，你就可以去见他了。”  
Mycroft点点头，坐到等待室不舒服的椅子上。他叹气闭上眼睛，在自己的思维宫殿里漫游，知道找到一个标记着‘Detective Inspector Lestrade’的房间。这是间小房间。并不比档案和监视获得的信息多。有一个小方面和房间其他部分不一样。这一部分存放着Mycroft感受到的这个男人的印象。Gregory被标记为银狐，Mycroft不能否认直到这个时候他才发现房间这一部分在增长。他继续筛选着房间里的信息直到有一个人站在他面前清了清嗓子。  
“Holmes先生？”Mycroft睁开眼睛看见一位医生站在他面前。他抬头看了一眼墙上的钟。显然他在自己的思维宫殿里度过了整整一个小时。他转回医生站起来示意他继续。  
“如果你理解我的话。我们设法止住了内部大出血并且缝合了伤口。这个伤口不会造成永久性伤害，但他会疼上一段时间。他现在暂时睡着了，但一到两小时之后就会醒来。”  
说话的时候，他们已经走到了门前。Mycroft谢过医生，深呼吸推开了门。  
他的眼睛一对上床上的那个人，Mycroft感受到锁骨上一阵刺痛。他走进房间，关上身后的门，脱下外套解下领带把他么挂在门背后的挂钩上。他走进与房间相连的洗手间，解开他的衬衫看见锁骨上的名字。“Gregory”泛着绿色。Mycroft再次深吸一口气。这个名字会持续的发热，直到他和他的灵魂伴侣第一次接吻，至少这是他这么多年研究所得到的答案。他走回房间，没有系上衣服就坐在床边的椅子上。他试探性地握住Gregory的手。他只是希望Gregory不会感到失望。  
*************************************  
Greg醒来的时候注意到的第一件事是有人握住了他的手。他睁开眼睛的那一秒看见一个男人睡在Greg手边，他感觉自己胯骨上名字所在之处一阵刺痛……Greg对这件事感到惊奇，随后就因为疼痛而咒骂。很显然惊醒了这个男人，好吧，Mycroft，显然他已经醒了，松开了Greg的手。  
在疼痛变得麻木点了之后，Greg将毯子移开，掀起长袍直到看见名字，后者正在泛着绿色。Greg不知道说什么。Mycroft怎么找到他的？Mycroft又是谁？Greg看着坐在椅子上的男人。他看起来很眼熟，但又辨认不出。他有点姜黄色，更多的红褐色，胳膊的斑点顺着被挽起的袖子显露出来。他的眼睛是蓝灰色的。Greg立刻被他吸引住了。  
他意识到Mycroft正盯着他看。几分钟的相对无言，互相凝视。终于，Greg开口了。  
“你是怎么找到我的？”  
“嗯，我相信你认识我弟弟，Sherlock。”Mycroft在陈述的时候有点紧张，尽管Greg不知道为什么。  
“这就是为什么你看起来很面熟！Holmes家族基因。”  
Greg停下来思考了一瞬。  
“但Sherlock说你是英国政府。虽然他是在嗑High了以后说的。你应该知道我是谁，为什么你没有早点出现？”  
Greg必须要知道。Mycroft想不想要他？他是因为自己要死了所以才来的吗？  
“我…是的我知道你是谁，但我从来没有指望过找到我的‘Gregory’，别会错意，这个名字实在是太普通常见了。我没有对找到你给予希望……”  
Mycroft低头，Greg伸出手握住Mycroft的手。  
“那你怎么能确定找到我了？”Greg低头扫了一眼自己身体上的名字。  
“基于这次……事故，Sherlock看见了名字，他知道这一定和我有关，而且他认识我的签名字体。毕竟‘Mycroft’并不是那么常见的名字。”  
Greg微微一笑。“我一直觉得它是独一无二的。”  
Mycroft也笑了，和Greg视线交融。  
Mycroft低头扫了一眼Greg的嘴唇，俯下身子。  
Greg一手推开他，但看见Mycroft受伤的表情后，立刻他就后悔了。他很快双手捧住Mycroft的脸。  
“别在这，Mycroft。我疼得都动不了。等等，嗯？”  
Mycroft思索了一下点点头，又看了一眼自己手心里Greg的手。Greg用它推开过自己，也触碰了他脸颊。Mycroft变了个姿势，将脸埋进Greg的手心里。  
Greg不敢相信，他真的找到了自己的灵魂伴侣。他从来没想过这会发生。他现在满脑子都是赶紧离开医院，这样他们就能一起生活了。  
*************************************  
当他走出出租车时，Greg深深地吸了一口气，然后看着他面前的（巨大）的房子。Mycroft的房子。自从他出院一个半月以来，他们就没见过对方了。Greg恢复得很好。他身体仍然有一些疼痛，但相比于他的臀部仍感到刺痛，疼痛算不上什么。他们没有过多的接触。Mycroft工作很忙。Greg一直忙着家里的事。他们唯一的联系大概就是今晚。他会和Mycroft见面7点在他家。Greg迫不及待地想和他呆在一起，去了解他的灵魂伴侣。  
他走到门口敲了敲门，他面前的门打开了。一个年轻女子站在门口。  
“Lestrade探长？“  
Greg点点头。  
“我是福尔摩斯先生的女仆，贝克尔夫人。Holmes先生道歉，他今天下午和你的见面会迟到。由于不可预见的天气条件，他的航班推迟了。他大约一小时后就回家了。如果你愿意，欢迎你在这里等他。Holmes先生明确地说这间房子随你使用。”  
她转过身，示意Greg跟着。“我们的左边是厨房，我们左边的这个大厅是娱乐室和图书馆。右边是一间浴室和客房。楼上是Holmes先生的办公室和书房，以及他的卧室和浴室。Holmes先生坚定地说，这房子是你的。如果你需要任何东西，只要问我就可以。”她转身就走了。  
Greg只是盯着她走了。他也许没有女仆，但他知道他们不带武器的。他注意到她外套下的手枪皮套。绝对是Mycroft的保安部分。  
他开始绕着房子走，试图打发时间。最终他厌倦了，走到二楼。当他发现Mycroft的卧室，他就不愿意离开。他觉得那里很舒服。他弄不懂为什么。看着墙上的钟，他看见时间刚过7点。他脱掉外套放在Mycroft的梳妆台上，躺在床上闭上眼睛。Mycroft已经或多或少“掉线”几天了，Greg怀念和他说话。当他离开，Greg不停得工作。他从工作中来到Mycroft的房子。他已经36小时没睡觉了。他仰面躺着，深吸一口气，决定闭上眼睛睡一会。  
*************************************  
Mycroft终于走进家门的时候松了一口气。他这几天一直在工作（和担心）。也许他要比平时更难一点恢复常态，因为他害怕他和Gregory的见面。他在医院里发起未遂亲吻的时候他根本没有思考。现在他有时间思考这件事，他很害怕。如果他们相性不佳怎么办？如果他们一直争吵怎么办？虽然很罕见，但Mycroft听说过过灵魂伴侣因为不和而分手。成为灵魂伴侣不是一个神奇的连接，而是意味着他们之间是最佳的搭配。他们也要像任何一对夫妇那样经营这段感情；他们只是更倾向于成功。  
他想知道他们是否真的能在一起在他采取最后的一步之前。在医院里的未遂的吻就显得脆弱和欠虑了。  
探长在哪里？他环顾四周，从一楼找到二楼。他走进卧室，停止了脚步。  
Gregory在他的床上睡着了。他看起来那么安静。他轻声打着鼾，Mycroft觉得这很可爱。Mycroft感到一种欲望要躺在他身边。他脱掉外套，背心，领带，鞋，轻轻地上床睡在空的一侧。  
Gregory开始苏醒。他睡意朦胧地睁开眼睛，当他看到Mycroft在身边的时候笑了笑。还没等他开口，Mycroft就打断了他。  
“嘘，Gregory。我知道我们都筋疲力尽。让我们睡吧。之后，我们有足够的时间来谈。”  
Gregory带着睡意咕哝着抱住Mycroft手臂，把他拉得更近。Mycroft枕着年长者的肩膀，依偎在他的颈边。他们两人都睡着了，他们的腿纠缠在一起，好像他们融为一体。  
*************************************  
Greg醒来时注意的第一件事是喷在脖子上柔软呼吸的感觉。他睁开眼睛，看着Mycroft完全睡着他旁边，呼吸平缓而均匀。他们躺在彼此的身边，交缠在一起。他环顾四周，看到墙上的钟。已经过了早上8点。他们一定已经筋疲力尽之后睡了很长时间，虽然他不知道Mycroft什么时候回到家。当他把注意力转向他旁边的那个人时，他吓了一跳，他看见那双灰蓝眼睛盯着他。  
“早上好，Gregory。”  
“早上好，Myc。”  
他们在一个尴尬的沉默中躺了几分钟，只是看着对方。Greg转移开视线，去吻Mycroft的嘴唇。  
Mycroft似乎受到了惊吓，因为他突然坐了起来。Greg不明白。这难道不是Mycroft想要的吗？  
“mycroft，怎么——”Greg看到Mycroft的脸上表情之后把剩下的话咽了下去。他看起来很害怕。Greg坐了起来，移到他身后。他用胳膊搂住了年轻人的腰，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上。  
“会害怕是很正常的，我也很害怕。谁知道我们采取了这一步之后会发生什么。但是，如果你还没有准备好让我们去…绑在一起…也没关系，Mycroft。”  
他感觉到mycroft深吸一口气。  
“之前…在我们这样做之前，我想和你出去约会。我知道这有些荒谬，认为我们不会合得来或‘相性好’或其他类似的词，但我担心。如果我们真的合不来，我…我想现在就知道，在我们更进一步之前。我不是一个容易相处的人，Gregory。我不知道你是否会喜欢我，更别说爱我了。”  
Greg停下来想了一秒。Mycroft的担忧是有点不寻常，但也不是完全没见过。  
“好的。我们一起出去吃早餐，看看会发生什么？如果你想的话，我们可以一起度过一天的时间……或者，我的意思是，我有一天的休息时间，也许你可以改变你的时间表，我们来看看会发生什么，以及——”Mycroft打断他随口说的话，轻轻地用一只手捂住他的嘴。  
“我愿意和你一起度过这一天。让我给Anthea打个电话，通知她处理一下我周围的事，好吗？“  
Greg点点头，在Mycroft的手心中笑了笑。他捏了捏Mycroft，让他放开自己去拿落在枕头边的手机，用手摩擦着脸。他能听到mycroft在走廊里打电话。  
深呼吸，他起床，走过去去拿梳妆台上他的外套。当他穿好衣服，mycroft回到房间。他看了看Greg，然后走到他的衣柜前去换衣服。  
“Myc，等等。我想我要回家换身衣服。我回家以后会打电话给你，然后我们可以计划一个时间和地点。我觉得我们应该把这个像一个真正的约会一样对待，你知道吗？试着把整个“灵魂伴侣”的事抛到脑后，假装这只是一个普通的约会。”  
Mycroft想了想点了点头。  
“这是一个可以接受的建议。我会等你的电话。”  
Greg离开后回到了自己的家。  
*************************************  
Mycroft站在外面的咖啡馆，在等待Greg瑞到来的时候抽了根烟。随着吐出的一口口烟，他能感觉到自己放松下来。他仍然担心这个“约会”会怎样，但香烟让他感觉好多了。他看了一下手表，看他距离Gregory到达还有5分钟。Mycroft要了一杯咖啡给自己时间准备。他闭上眼睛，又深吸一口烟，他睁开眼睛，感觉到有人在他旁边站着，抓着他空着的手。他转过身来看着Gregory，把烟头掐灭然后转身拽着Gregory走进身后的咖啡馆。  
他们收拾好心情坐下来，接着却是尴尬的沉默。10分钟的痛苦的紧张的沉默，Gregory清了清嗓子。  
“那么，啊，曾经玩过二十题吗？你知道，年轻人他们喜欢用这个游戏来了解对方？”  
Mycroft不知道也如实说了。  
“我教你，很容易的。我先问你一个问题，你可以回答或拒绝，然后你问我一个问题或其他什么。好吧？”  
他点了点头。这似乎是一个简单的问答。  
“好吧，让我们开始简单的。你最喜欢的颜色是什么？“  
“嗯，我不得不说，银。”Mycroft脸红了，然后他意识到言外之意。“你呢？”  
“我的？蓝色。”他显然与Mycroft的目光直接接触，后者的脸再次红了起来。“虽然我也喜欢红色。”  
食物上来的时候服务生喊他们的名字打断了他们的对话。当他们回到桌前，Gregory准备问另一个问题。  
“好吧，另一个简单的。哦，你最喜欢的动物是什么？“  
没有犹豫，Mycroft立即回答说，“猫头鹰。我一直觉得他们很迷人。你呢，Gregory？”  
Gregory似乎在回答之前想了一秒钟。“狐狸。我在法国的爷爷奶奶家里有一些，我很喜欢在他们靠近房子的时候看他们。”  
他们继续提问了一段时间，问题随着他们吃的越多变得越来越复杂。他们吃完自己的食物和饮料后，他们都决定，既然问题变得如此私人，他们应该搬到更私密的地方。他发短信给他的司机然后他们回到Mycroft的房子。他们泡了一壶茶然后坐在Mycroft的图书馆舒适的沙发上继续。  
他们斜斜的靠在沙发上，面对着对方小口喝他们的茶。在几分钟的沉默之后，Gregory问了另一个问题。  
“你最大的遗憾是什么？“  
Mycroft不得不停下来想一想。他可以撒谎随便说点什么。他可以给出标准的答案，说一些“我希望我能在阿富汗俄罗斯有更多的乐趣”或类似的东西。但是，潜意识里提醒他这是“灵魂伴侣”。在回答之前，他深深吸了一口气。  
“我最大的遗憾……是我和我弟弟的关系。我希望我能早点修复这段关系。现在，恐怕已经太晚了。尽管我戴上了面具，我还是很爱我的弟弟，他对我的侮辱和挖苦还是很伤人。我们过去关系很好，但当我离开去上大学的时候就变了。有些时候我希望我从未离开过，留在家里陪他。”  
Greg瑞伸出手覆在Mycroft放在大腿上的手上。Mycroft对他笑了笑，清了清嗓子，“你呢，Gregory？你最大的遗憾是什么？“  
在他回答之前，Greg瑞似乎对这个问题思考了一番。  
“我想，我没有在爷爷去世前花足够的时间尽孝吧。他去世后，我成了一个警察。当我还是个十几岁的时候，我曾经在我的爷爷奶奶家过暑假，但我总觉得我有比与一堆老人在一起更重要的事情去做。他是个了不起的人。他教我法语，他设法让我听他说，我很想念他。他是唯一一个相信我能无所不能的人。我希望他能在这里看到我已经完成了他相信我可以做的一切。”  
Gregory在回答过程中，低头看了看自己的茶，似乎不想视线接触。Mycroft将手覆在Gregory手背，握住了他的手。Gregory咳了一下轻柔地按了按对方的手。  
“那么，让我们试着让我们的心情放松一下吧？你最喜欢的童年记忆是什么？”  
“当夏洛克三岁的时候。这是我第一年真正意识到的有人大脑和我一样运转。我觉得我终于在对抗没有人理解的疯狂的时候有一个盟友了。在他派对上的蛋糕也很好吃。”Greg瑞对他笑了笑，笑出声来。  
“你呢，Greg瑞？“  
Greg瑞居然脸红的问题。他对这感到很为难吗？  
“好吧，你不能嘲笑我，我的哥哥，妹妹，和我，总是一起看经典版神秘博士。我们会一起抱着爆米花，一起挤在一条或者两条毛毯之下，把灯关掉，一起看上好几个小时。我们有好多年没这么做了了。也许下一次，我们都在一起的时候，我会提议的。”  
“那可真是……甜蜜啊，Gregory。如果你不介意我破坏我们的游戏规则，你能告诉我更多关于你的家庭的事情吗？”  
Greg瑞扬起眉毛，对他一笑，然后说，“我还以为你对我和我的家人有一个大的厚的文件夹。”  
Mycroft脸红了。“嗯，是的我确实有，但在我确定你对夏洛克没有威胁之后，我没有仔细看你的家人。而且，我更想听你亲口告诉我。”  
Greg瑞向他笑了笑，又把他的手捏了捏。“凯特林，我的姐姐，比我大5岁，我哥哥，马克，比我大3岁。我是这个家庭最小的孩子。凯特林在大学任教，马克是个全职爸爸，他有2个儿子，爱德华和基恩。凯特林有一个女儿名叫布丽姬，17岁，很快她就要上大学了。最近我听说她要去苏格兰学习。我想她在学习戏剧，但这可能在我上次和她谈过以后改变。”  
当然，Mycroft已经知道大部分内容了，但是听到Gregory幸福地谈起家人的声音很讨人喜欢。他没有询问Greg瑞的父母，因为他早就知道，几年前他们在一次车祸中去世，他不想提起这一事件。  
“你呢，Myc？我知道你有Sherlock，但有其他的福尔摩斯我应该知道的吗？“  
Mycroft在听见绰号的使用的时候浑身一紧，但发现听见昵称并没有让他不舒服，就像他母亲，或者其他什么类似的人，简化他的名字。他喜欢Greg瑞说出的。  
“Mycroft？你还好吗？如果你不想谈论你的家庭，那就算了。”  
他意识到他一直盯着Gregory看了几分钟什么也没说。在回答之前，他清了清嗓子，“抱歉。我只是……不习惯于人们简化我的名字。我妈妈经常这么做，一直困扰着我。不，别道歉，你的话我完全不介意。因为某些原因，我完全没有觉得困扰。”他脸红了，低头看着他们交握的双手。  
他听到Greg瑞的轻笑，感觉到他的手从Mycroft手中离开，Mycroft抬头看见Greg瑞放下自己的空杯，拿起Mycroft放在在小小的咖啡桌的那一杯。他向后一靠，搂住Mycroft的肩膀，背上沙发。  
在感到舒适之后，Gregory再次发言。“那么，妈妈？她是……好吧，她更像你和夏洛克还是她更……像我吗？“  
“妈妈是聪明的，但她是更多是普通人，如果这是你想问的。我的父母都很聪明的，但远不及Sherlock和我。很多人认为我们是在一个房子里没有爱和亲情，但那不是真的。我们的父母做了他们所能做的一切。他们也做得很好了。我无法想象如果他们不是我们的父母，我和夏洛克会有多糟。”  
Mycroft一瞬见停止回忆了，感受到Greg瑞吻了吻他的太阳穴。  
这一刻感觉如此亲密。他在Gregory怀抱里感到安全。他可以看到自己坠入了爱河。也许他已经有沉迷其中了。他意识到，他唯一想做的就是待在Greg瑞的怀里度过余生。  
他坐了起来，转过身来看着Gregory。他深深地吸了一口气，才开始慢慢地倾身，给了探长一次又一次机会把他推开。  
当Greg瑞开始靠近，Mycroft闭上眼睛，轻轻地把嘴唇贴在Gregory的唇上。  
*************************************  
当Mycroft开始倾身，Greg不敢相信这是真的。没有一句话能来形容他是多么高兴。

他看见Mycroft闭上眼睛，Greg也照着做。当他们的嘴唇碰触到的时候，这是他之前没有过的感觉。这是一个简单的轻吻，但Greg知道这只是开始。

几分钟后他们分开了，但没离开多远。Greg把他的额头和Mycroft额头相抵，闭上了眼睛。他们俩都呼吸困难，分享着同样的气息。

片刻之后，Greg向后一靠，睁开眼睛和Mycroft一样。他们只是盯着对方的眼睛，感觉像是过了几个小时，Mycroft站了起来，走到小镜子对面。

Greg困惑地看着他，直到他看到Mycroft开始解开他的衬衫，他可以看到他的锁骨。他起身站在Mycroft露出的名字旁边。它的颜色已褪为灰色，表示该联系已正式连接上。

Greg只是把他的T恤从上脱掉，看在他的胯部的名字。它也褪成了灰色。他听到Mycroft的呼吸一滞，看着他在镜子的倒影。他没有看他的脸，但他的眼睛在他的身体上游走。Greg笑着转向Mycroft把他拉得更近。

他开始亲吻着Mycroft的锁骨上的名字，他的名字。Mycroft叹了口气，开始放手抚摸他赤裸的背部。Greg动了起来，迫切的亲吻高个男人的脖子，停止咬他的耳朵，低声说：“带我去床上”。

Mycroft呻吟一声，抓住Greg的手，把他拉到卧室。一进门，Greg停下来，他们才慢慢地解开Mycroft剩下的衬衫。刚解开了，他把它从Mycroft的肩膀上滑下来。

他再次俯身吻他。开始的时候只是一个缓慢的嘴唇触碰，但当Greg感觉到Mycroft的舌头，他立即向他张开嘴。Mycroft的舌头爱抚他的感觉使他止不住呻吟。他能感觉到Mycroft的手移动到缠绕他的头发。他的手从年轻人的肩膀上往下移动，抚过他的后背，抓住他挺翘的臀。Mycroft口中吐出呻吟，Greg觉得他们穿了太多的衣服了。

没有打断亲吻，Greg用他的手解开Mycroft的腰带，脱下他的裤子。他最终设法把他们褪到Mycroft的脚踝。他感到Mycroft推下裤子，但因为他们是多么的接近的贴在一起，他可以告诉年轻人有点问题。

他不情愿地打断了吻，退后一步，让Mycroft有空间。他们都因缺氧和血管里奔腾的欲望而气喘吁吁。在互相一笑之后，他们将剩下的衣服都脱了。

几分钟后，他们俩都赤裸得站在那儿。Greg让他的眼睛漫游在他面前的令人赏心悦目的男人身上。他有遍布全身的斑点，这是他见过的最性感的事情。虽然他不是超级肌肉男但他的肌肉很有型。他的胸部有一片淡黄色的毛发，与他苍白的皮肤形成了对比。Greg舔了舔嘴唇，他的目光下看到Mycroft的性器勃起从一个精致的姜黄卷毛巢穴探出。比平均尺寸更大而且很好看。  
Mycroft看起来变得有些不舒服，当他盯着Greg走到前面，开始把Mycroft向后推直到膝盖碰到床然后顺势坐下来。Greg跨坐在他的大腿上蹭磨他的小兄弟，一边吮吸着Mycroft的身上写着他名字的那部分。Mycroft难耐得抓住Greg的屁股，Greg因来自他人的触感而发出叹息。

他俯下身，用他的手圈住他们的勃起，用自己的蜜液润滑，上下撸动。Mycroft喘着气，Greg把气息吞进了一个吻里。他们热烈地吻着，同时激烈地抚摸他们的在一起的阴茎。他能感觉到自己快要到达顶端，他可以通过Mycroft颤抖知道，他也一样。

Greg开始失去自己的节奏，他开始抚摸得更快。他的呻吟倾吐在Mycroft的唇间，而年轻人因为速度变化而发出唔声。

Mycroft打破了缠吻开始吻咬在Greg的脖子上。他喘着气，“我快出来了”对Greg的皮肤重重地冲刺，他的牙齿扣在Greg的脖子上呻吟出声。Greg在抱怨咬痕疼痛感觉之前Mycroft已经结束了。

Mycroft脱力地向后倒并把Greg拉倒抱着他滚到一边去让他喘口气。他们都躺在那里喘了几分钟，Greg觉得Mycroft转头看他。Greg别过头去，不禁开始傻笑。Mycroft看起来十分的疲倦。他的头发是完全乱了，他的唇色红艳被吻得微肿，他的锁骨上满是欢爱的痕迹。

Mycroft挑了下眉，当他意识到Greg为什么笑转了转他的眼睛。他的眼睛扫到Greg的脖子前，他按住嘴。他看起来有点内疚。

“Myc？怎么了？“

Mycroft只是摇了摇头，站了起来，拉着Greg走进浴室。

“我很抱歉，Gregory。我不想咬那么重的。哦，我很抱歉。”

当他们进入浴室，Greg可以看到为什么Mycroft感到抱歉。

在他的脖子上有一个巨大的青紫和牙齿的痕迹，其中一些齿痕的地方渗出血，已经咬破了皮肤。完全地显露在无法用衣物遮挡的地方。

“哇，”他只能这么说。他没有发疯或不安。他实际上是一个小转身。这就像是一个宣誓主权的印戳。他看到Mycroft翻找柜子，拿出一个急救箱。

“请坐下，Gregory。让我至少把它清理干净，也许用绷带包扎一下。哦，你在工作中怎么解释，明天天气很暖和，所以有没有办法用围巾遮住它，哦，我很抱歉，亲爱的。”

Mycroft开始消毒被牙齿咬破的皮肤但他看到它不再出血后，他没有用绷带绑住它。Greg只是笑了笑，用手捧着Mycroft的脸轻吻他。

“没关系。我不在乎他们怎么明天想，Myc。我会叫他们滚，如果他们说三道四。”他笑着Mycroft谁暂时微笑。

这时候，Greg意识到他身上粘粘的，看了看身上的精液开始变干了，粘在他的肚子上。Mycroft跟着他的视线看去，做了个鬼脸。他抓起一块布，但Greg阻止了他。  
他起身走到大浴缸前。他塞上塞子之后放水，确保水温足够暖和。他站在Mycroft前面，他等待着浴缸填满。他把手放在Mycroft腰上。

“我认为一起洗个澡是来结束我们约会的最好方式，不是吗？”

Mycroft看上去有点不确定，但他在Greg的嘴唇吻了一下，点点头。Greg回吻了一下，回身检查洗澡水。

当浴缸里额水差不多了，他关掉水龙头，转身面向Mycroft。他抓住了年轻人的手，把他拉过来。Greg首先进入浴缸里然后拉着Mycroft坐在他两腿之间。他们俩都叹了口气，感到很舒服。

“Gregory，这可真是个绝妙的主意。”

Greg笑着抓起附近的布开始胡乱地擦了Mycroft的小腹。完成后，他把Mycroft推开一点，这样他就可以清理自己的肚子。当他做的时候，他把布放在浴缸旁边的地板上，他们一起躺在那里，享受彼此的陪伴。

Mycroft打破短暂的沉默。“我爱你Gregory。”

Greg愣住了。他爱他吗？这是他听过的最好的一件事。他紧抓住Mycroft才回答。“我也爱你，Myc。”

Mycroft转过头去，轻轻地吻了Greg。年长者回应了吻，他的手指穿过Mycroft的头发。当一吻结束，他们只是笑了笑，对方之前Mycroft又调整了舒适的姿势。

水变凉了，他们就出去了。Mycroft有他们一人一条毛巾，他们一擦干就迅速回到卧室。

他们都不把衣服穿上就爬回了床。Greg仰躺着而Mycroft侧躺在他身边，将头搭在Greg的肩膀上，鼻夹蹭着颈部的皮肤。Greg吻了一下他的头顶，Mycroft回吻了一下Greg肩膀上的皮肤。

“晚安 Mycroft。”

“晚安，Greg瑞。”

他们脸上带着笑意睡着了。  
结语

当然，他早上5点被电话叫起，离开Mycroft。

Mycroft叫了他的司机，坚持要他陪Greg到现场。他们基本上在车里互相依靠着，交谈了20分钟才到达犯罪现场。

半路上Mycroft突然僵住了。

“Mycroft？亲爱的，怎么了？

“Gregory…我完全忘记了。这个…吻痕，我留在你的脖子上的。从昨天开始，它变大变深了。我很抱歉。我希望它今天不会引起问题。我——”

Greg用了一个吻使他安静下来。年轻人很可爱。不可否认，Greg有点担心这个痕迹，但只要没有看到的主管，他认为他没问题。其他人可能会说几句笑话，但这很容易处理。

“Myc，冷静下来。我会没事的。”

Mycroft似乎不愿意相信他。Greg就把乱想的男人拉近，他们继续抱在一起（Mycroft不会承认他们做了什么）直到他们到达犯罪现场。

Greg给了Myc的亲吻，然后下车。转身在车开走的时候轻轻地挥挥手。做好无论他的手下会给他什么调侃的准备。

“早上好，老板。看起来像是双重杀人而且……。那是个吻痕吗？！”

在莎莉的惊呼引来了每一个探员转头看他。没人能藏住看到他们的老板脖子上一个非常明显的吻痕时的惊讶。

Greg止不住的脸红出现在他的脸上，然后他翻了翻眼睛。

“是的，是的，我们现在做专业工作了吗？“

“不，先生，我们不能，除非你解释一下这个吻痕。”

Greg叹了口气。他的同事太八卦了。

“如果你们一定要知道的话，我遇到我的灵魂伴侣在我被刺伤之后，然后有些东西……升级了……昨晚。现在我们可以回去工作了吗？“

“祝贺老板。现在我们可以回去工作了。”

莎莉转过身，开始对其他人大喊，让他们滚回到自己工作地点去。

Greg感觉到他的电话嗡嗡地在他的口袋里震动，他把它拉出来，点开。

我猜，一切都没事了？-MH

Greg环顾四周，看到了一个监视器对着他的方向。

好像你自己没看见一样。我告诉过你没事的。回到你的“微不足道的政府官员”的工作上去吧。

Greg把手机放回口袋里，然后走到了尸体的地方。他可以处理好几天被人盯着看的。他找到了他的灵魂伴侣。一切都好极了。  
-几天后在巴茨—

“阿富汗还是伊——”

等等。Sherlock将手伸向背后去碰他刺痛的肩胛骨。从另一个人~John~的脸上看，他手上的一只手已经移到了他的左胳膊上，和他一样。

“William？”

一瞬间Sherlock很困惑。但后来他意识到他的真实姓名必须写在……John。他为自己的愚蠢而咒骂自己。

Mike Stamford站在那里睁大了眼睛然后他转身走出门。

意识到他们很长时间没说话，夏洛克打破沉默。

“嗯，很高兴认识你，John。”

John对他笑了笑，Sherlock回给他一个试探性的微笑。他们会有东西要谈，但是现在，夏洛克转身回到他的显微镜前。

John站在那儿，凝视着那个显然是他灵魂伴侣的那个人。‘不错’他想‘相当不错’。

NOTES：  
完结了，喜欢这篇的话别忘了去原文那里点个kudo ❤哦~


End file.
